custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow Flare
Shadow Flare was a Mark 4 Jaeger contructed to protect the Coastline of the United States and the was stationed at the Los Angeles Shatterdome. The Jaeger was Nuclear powered but still had digital components like the Mark IV's. It had a total of 5 Kaiju Kills until it was destroyed by Kakashi, A Catergory IV Kaiju and was replaced by Striker Eureaka. . History Shadow Flare was constructed on June 15, 2018 in the Los Angeles Shatterdome as a Mark 5 prototype, which used both digital and nuclear powersources. The Jaeger was first launched into Combat on August 12, 2018 against an Uchiha at the cost of one of the pilot's life and continued to fight until it was Destroyed and replaced by Striker Eureka Features .Shadow Flare's 4.211 "Brass Knuckles" are a temperature-resistant brass-steel compound cast around the joints of each finger extension, adding greatly to the impact potential of each punch. In turn, they're backed by a pair of twin retractable Assault Mount 3.25 "Sting-Blades" laced with carbon nanotubes that channel thermal energy at temperatures Equalizing the Jaeger's movement are 10KT/Gyro-Stabilizers, which allow for smooth bipedal motion and stabilize aggressor feud. Shadow Flare also features two rear jets which allows for an increase in forward movement for a limited amount of time. They can be used to aid in the the Jaeger's ability to leap into the air, quickly decreasing the distance between it and a kaiju to land a melee attack. For each hand, the Jaeger possesses an I-19 Plasmacaster, a particle dispersal cannon that fires plasma via a charged carrier rail, which wound and cauterize Kaiju anatomy, preventing the spread of Kaiju Blue. over three hundred degrees Fahrenheit, capable of wounding and cauterizing Kaiju in close combat. Shadow's 08FS/Oceanic Cooling vents maintain temperature and channel seawater through the circulatory coolant system; 98BD/Hyper-Torque Drives allow Shadow Flare's muscle strands increased locomotion. Shadow's Nuclear Vortex Turbine maintains health checks and returned radio chemical readings in excess of safety parameters. The turbine can also be utilized to fire a directed heat weapon powerful enough to puncture completely through a grappling Kaiju when fired at point blank range. The Scimitar Slash is Shadow Flare's power move. each arm can transform its shape into a plasma charged blade to create a devasting weapon. First the I-19 Plasmacaster and Assault Mount 3.25 "Sting Blades" at the same time, the 4.211 "Brass Knuckles" lace the blade until the plasmacaster is charged enough to heat up the Blades to the point where a target can be sliced in half with the equilvalent of a flick of a finger. Kaiju Kill Count Trivia * Shadow Flare has the body of Gipsy Danger while having the head, arms and legs of Striker Eureka. * Shadow Flare was constructed on the same day one of its pilots, Holden Hunter was born. * The Jaeger, after it's destruction was called "The Ol'Bastard" due to the jaeger having combined parts of Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka. * When Scimitar Slash is used, it looks very similar to the [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Type-1_Energy_Weapon/Sword energy sword]'' from the Halo series'' Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Mark V Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:First Kaiju War Category:Jaegers Category:Deceased